1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type vacuum cleaner, and, more particularly, to a main body mounting structure of an upright type vacuum cleaner capable of being converted to a canister type vacuum cleaner, which enables a main body of the vacuum cleaner to be detachably mounted to a suction unit, allowing conversion of the vacuum cleaner from an upright type to a canister type or vice versa, and comprises an attaching mechanism serving to restrict vertical and horizontal movements of the main body simultaneously, whereby the vacuum cleaner can be stably mounted on and easily detached from the suction unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is a household appliance which sucks dust and other foreign substances scattered on floors, walls, small gaps and the like in a room via a strong suction force from a negative pressure generated by driving a fan motor and operating a vacuum pump, and then collects the dust and the other foreign substances using a dust collecting filter positioned therein.
According to shapes and using postures, the vacuum cleaners can be classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in corner cleaning and movement while allowing easy replacement of a brush and a nozzle, and an upright type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in maintenance and allows easy cleaning of a large space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional upright type vacuum cleaner.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner comprises a suction unit 100 having wheels 105 attached to a lower surface thereof and serving to suck dust on a floor, a main body 200 having components such as motor and the like contained therein, and an upright type handle 300.
For the upright type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, the suction unit 100 is formed at the lower surface with a suction port (not shown) to which a brush is attached and through which dust removed by the brush is sucked into the suction unit. Then, the sucked dust flows along with air and is collected via a filter, while the air is discharged to the outside.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner has a merit in that, since the suction unit has a wider area than an associated portion of the main body to allow the vacuum cleaner to stand upright thereon, the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner is able to clean a wider area in a room while moving thereon, and can be maintained in an upright state after finishing the cleaning operation.
However, for the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner, since it is necessary to perform the cleaning operation with the suction unit facing a floor, it is difficult to perform the cleaning operation of narrow spaces such as corners or gaps between pieces of furniture.
In addition, since the main body 200 has a relatively heavy weight and is maintained in the upright state by the suction unit 100, it is difficult to clean or replace a roller and a filter which are installed to a suction port through which the foreign substances are induced.